muerte version 20
by Faust VIII
Summary: Se dice que uno no debería arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas, pero a veces, es necesario
1. Uno menos

Muerte (versión 2.0)  
  
Es una madrugada muy fría, que ni por poco representa el dolor que estoy sintiendo en este momento: odio, sed de venganza... resignacion. En estos momentos camino hacia mi destino, no se cual sea, ni tampoco me interesa, yo solo quiero satisfacer mi sed de venganza. Todo esto comenzo aquel día:  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
- Oye, Manta,- le llamé- quieres acompañarme a hacer los encargos de Anna  
  
- De acuerdo Yoh- me contestó con una sonrisa- vamos!  
  
- Quieres que te traigamos algo Horo- pregunté amistosamente. Pero alguien detrás de él contestó  
  
- No quiere nada, porque si así fuese, él iría a comprar- dijo Len  
  
- Porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo Len- respondió Horo ;_;  
  
- Muchachos- intervine yo- dejen de discutir, jijijiji  
  
- Por qué siempre tomas todo a la ligera Yoh?- me pregunto Horo  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Fue la ultima vez que los ví a todos tan contentos:  
  
-Mira Yoh- exclamó Manta- Es Hao  
  
-Si, soy yo- Dijo Hao- y qué   
  
-Qué quieres Hao -le grité- que haces aquí  
  
-Tu sabes lo que quiero, Yoh- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- y tambien quiero que sepas que es tu ultima oportunidad de unirte a mi equipo  
  
-Qué quieres decir- le preguntó Manta  
  
-No es contigo- le gritó a Manta- y que dices Yoh, aceptas?  
  
-Tu sabes mi respuesta- le dije molesto- claro que no!  
  
-Entonces haré que te arrepientas de tu decisión durante el resto de tu vida- gritó Hao, mientras el espíritu del fuego aparecía detrás de él. Ante esto la unica opción que me quedaba, era luchar contra Hao, y con un fierro que estaba tirado en el suelo hice la posesión de objetos. Dispuesto a atacar me lancé hacia Hao , pero algo me detuvo en el aire, eran sus poderes, me dejo inmovil, solo con la capacidad de hablar, pero no fue todo lo que hizo:  
  
-Yoh, preparate para el espectáculo- dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a un impactado Manta. Hao solo sonreía.  
  
Comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente, podía escuchar sus gritos, pero por mas que trataba, no podía moverme. Hao disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, ya que en ningún momento dejó de sonreir, ni siquiero ante los terribles gritos que daba Manta, y solo atiné a decir:  
  
-Hao, no lo hagas- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos- no lo mates. Esta bien tu ganas, me uniré a tu grupo, pero deja a Manta en paz, por favor  
  
-Lo siento ,Yoh- dijo con una expresión que aterrorizaba- yo ya te dí una ultima oportunidad, si tu no la aprovechaste, entonces sufre las consecuencias, Yoh Asakura  
  
-Por favor, Hao- le dije llorando- ya me he humillado bastante, por favor, no mates a Manta  
  
-Está bien, Yoh- me dijo aún con una sonrisa en su rostro- no lo mataré, pero tu sufrirás un castigo más. Sabes por qué- dijo con ironía- solo por haberte humillado por un simple humano  
  
-Soportaré todos tus castigos- le dije desafiante a Hao- pero no mates a Manta  
  
-Ya te dije que no lo haría- dijo Hao- pero tu castigo será, que mates a tu mejor amigo- Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada- yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, hermanito  
  
Después de pronunciar esas palabras, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, no me podía detener. Caminaba directo hacia Manta, Hao solo sonreía, llegue junto a él, levante el fierro que tenía en mis manos, Manta me estaba mirando, estaba confundido, él no sabía que mi cuerpo estaba siendo manipulado por Hao, creyó que hao se había ido y que yo venía a ayudarlo, me sonrío, yo lloraba, sin poderle decir que Hao manipulaba mi cuerpo. Comenzó a llove, el cielo estaba llorando conmigo, y en ese momento el fierro cayó pesadamente sobre mi amigo, matandolo.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
-Oye tu- le dijo Anna a Len- ya regresó yoh?  
  
-Lo ves por aquí- dijo desfiante, cosa que hizo que Anna se enfureciera, se alistaba para regañar a Len, cuando un grito de Tamao los interrumpió:  
  
-Don Yoh- preguntó preocupada- se encuentra bien?  
  
-Que pasó?- le preguntó Anna- por qué demoraron tanto?- preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta que Manta no estaba con él  
  
-Qué sucedió Yoh?- preguntó Horo- No has traido la cen...- Len lo había interrumpido  
  
-Dónde esta el chiquillo?- Me preguntó  
  
-No pude evitarlo- dije llorando- No pude evitar..  
  
Y en ese momento caí desmayado, pero la historia no ha terminado aún, todavía sigo caminando en busca de Hao, para vengar a mi amigo, y destruir por fin la maldad que aun existe ,después de 500 años.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bueno, esto es todo lo que pude exprimir de mi cabeza, el cap. 2 esta terminado pero había que dejar un poco de ansias.  
  
Entonces me despido, pero sin antes de pedir que me dejen r&r plis ;_; 


	2. Reacciones

Reacciones  
  
Lo que de ahí sucedió, fue aún peor. Mis amigos ya no reían como antes, todo era tan triste y un día se volvió insoportable y Horo horo dijo:  
  
- Ya no pudo soportar esto- explotó Horo- ya no se puede vivir tranquilo aquí y, de hecho, no lo haré más  
  
Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, pero eso no fue todo:  
  
- Ana, te agradezco por haberme alojado en esta casa, ya que aquí viví maravillosos momentos- dijo melancólico- pero lo que estoy viviendo ahora, prefiero olvidarlo. Así que despídete Pilika, nos iremos ahora mismo.- A lo que la aludida contestó:  
  
- Hermano, lo siento, pero yo no me iré contigo- dijo tristemente Pilika  
  
- Bueno- dijo él - no puedo obligarte hermanita-. Al decir esto subió a empacar, y cuando todo estuvo listo comenzó a despedirse de todos:  
  
- Bueno amigo- comenzó- solo....... adios Ryu  
  
- Adios Horo- dijo Ryu- Ojala nos volvamos a ver algun día amigo-. Ante esto, Len salió de la habitación.  
  
- Y a este que le habra pasado?- dijo Horo en voz alta- bueno no importa. Horo siguió despidiendose, e incluso le salieron unas lágrimas cuando se despidió de su hermana. No se despidió mi. Cuando ya se iba marchando, dijo en voz alta:  
  
- En verdad me hubiera gustado despedirme de Len- A lo que el aludido dijo:  
  
- No tendras que hacerlo- dijo len- puesto que me voy contigo amigo. Adios a todos.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ellos fueron los primeros en irse, tampoco fueron los últimos. Tamao los siguió, nunca supe si los encontro o eligió otro camino, ella seguía al amor de su vida, a Len. Pilika se hizo alumna de Faust , y no supe mas de ellos, puesto que el ambiente que había en la casa era muy duro y decidieron marcharse. Solo me quedé con Ana, casi no hablabamos,, pero un día lo hizo y lo hizo en un tono que realmente daba miedo:  
  
- Yoh, tienes que solucionar esto- dijo la itako- si no lo arreglas, te quedarás solo, completamente solo.  
  
Esto ya era muy díficil, no podía permitir que Ana se alejara de mi, yo la amaba. Así que la decisión que tome, fue ir a buscar a Hao y vengar la muerte de mi amigo Manta, no tenía nada que perder, ya que si no lo lograba acabar con Hao y él me mataba, tambien estaría cumpliendo mi venganza, ya que .... yo maté a Manta: El fierro comenzó a caer pesadamente, los ojos de Manta me miraban fijamente...... por ultima vez, sus gritos me hacian temblar, eran desgarradores, pero no era el unico ruido que inundaba el ambiente, tambien estaba la terrible risa de ÉL. Hao, el principal causante de la muerte de mi mejor amigo, estaba ahí, de pie disfrutando de un sangriento espectáculo. Ahora Manta no gritaba, su cuerpo inerte se movía al compás de los golpes que yo le daba, lagrimas en mis ojos, los cuales ahora solo contemplaban el abrumador poder del que era mi hermano.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hoy es el día en el que salgo para enfrentar a Hao, es un día frío, que ni por poco representa el dolor que tengo ahora, pero eso ya no importa, solo pienso en que mi amigo, de una u otra manera será vengado, que podré recuperar a mis amigos si es que sobrevivo y que podre seguir siendo feliz.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Uf, eso es todo por ahora, dejen reviews plis.  
  
NOTA: Espero que no crean que habra un Horo x Len 


	3. Lo que de ahí sucedió

LO QUE DE AHÍ SUCEDIÓ  
  
Era hora de continuar, ya que no sabía en donde podría estar Hao, pero me juré que lo encontraría. No sabía a quien acudir, pero luego los recordé a ellos, si ellos podrían ayudarme, entonces los decidí buscar a ellos, era más fácil encontrar a los X-Laws que al mismo Hao, porque desde que mató a Manta no había vuelto a aparecer.  
  
Una mañana muy soleada, que en otras circunstancias la hubiera disfrutado mucho, cuando por fin los encontré:  
  
- Oye Lyserg!!- Lo llamé en cuanto lo ví- Necesito que me ayudes. Lyserg al escuchar eso se detuvo y me contestó con una sonrisa:  
  
- Que gusto verte, amigo- me saludó- ¿ En que puedo ayudarte?  
  
- E..es s..s..solo- comencé a decir- Necesito hablar con la doncella Jeanne  
  
- ¿Con la doncella?- me pregunto Lyserg extrañado- ¿para qué?  
  
- Solo digamos que ahora entiendo TU justicia, Lyserg- dije. Él me sonrió y luego fue a donde se encontraba la doncella y le dijo que yo quería hablar con ella, y ella accedió, se acercó a mi y me dijo:  
  
- Yoh Asakura, es un placer poder hablar contigo- me saludó amablemente- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?   
  
- Con todo respeto- le dije solemnemente- necesito saber la ubicación de Hao  
  
- Y, ¿para qué deseas encontrarlo?- me pregunto con curiosidad- porque de todos modos seremos nosotros quienes destruiremos a Hao, que es el inicio de todos los males, para así imponer la justicia.....(bla bla bla)  
  
- Yo no puedo esperar a que ustedes lo destruyan- dijo Yoh perdiendo la paciencia- ustedes aún son muy "diminutos". Ante esto la Jeanne se quedó muy sorprendida por unos momentos, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, se produjo un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos queríamos hablar, recién ahora le estaba tomando el peso a lo que había dicho y solo atiné a bajar la cabeza. Sentí como ella me miraba, y un momento después escuché su voz:  
  
- Yoh Asakura, eres muy valioso para que mueras tan pronto- me dijo- ¿por qué no te nos unes?, con tu poder y el mío podríamos acabar con Hao para siempre, ¿qué dices?  
  
- Yo solo dije- comencé- que entendía su ideología, pero nopuedo, ya que sus metodos no van conmigo. Ante esto Jeanne volvió a meterse en la dama de hierro y con una voz alterada por el enojo me dijo:  
  
- Esta bien Yoh Asakura- dijo aproblemada- te diré donde se encuentra Hao, pero con la condición.  
  
- ¿Cuál es?- le dije desafiante. Jeanne se sorprendió y volvió a salir de la dama de hierro con una expresión de "MATAR CON LA MIRADA", pero esta vez salió solo en su ropa interior, cosa que me desconcertó totalmente, me quedé mirándola como un estúpido e incluso me sonroje, al verme en ese estado ella tambien se sonrojó, e incluso se le olvido que iba a regañarme, otra vez se produjo un silencio, pero esta vez era uno menos incómodo, incluso resultó gracioso, sonreí (para variar), pero hubo algo que me extrañó, Jeanne no estaba sonriendo, estaba, literalmente, muerta de la risa. Comencé a reir yo también, aunque no tenía muy claro del porque lo estaba haciendo. Una vez que el ataque de risa terminó, me miró sonriendo y me preguntó:  
  
- ¿En qué quedamos?- me dijo n_n. Obviamente yo no quería decirle, me iba a regañar, no quería verla enojada después de que vi ese angelical rostro sonriéndome. Pero su rostro cambió drásticamente, lo había recordado:  
  
- Bueno, la condición es que...es que...es que necesito que te vayas- dijo angustiada- porque creo que me gustas °///°  
  
- Pero que tiene eso de malo- dije yo con mi sonrisa distraída (® por Annita D.)- tu también me gustas, e incluso más de lo que me gustaba Anna- sentencié  
  
- Pero Yoh- dijo más preocupada aún- es que tengo miedo, tu tambien me gustas más de lo que me había gustado alguien antes, pero no puedo, debo continuar para destruir a Hao e imponer la justicia en este mundo (estos chicos se las traen ^^)  
  
- Bueno, esa es tu decisión- dije despreocupado- espero que algún día cambies tu modo de pensar. Pero ahora lo que más me interesa es donde pasaré la noche, ya esta oscureciendo-. Y ella me dijo con su angelical voz:  
  
- Puedes quedarte con nosotros, solo por esta noche- me dijo con una sonrisa muy provocadora- pero puedes quedarte para siempre si te unes a nosotros  
  
- Me basta con verte algunos días- dije con el tono de voz mas tierno que pude hacer, mientras me acercaba a ella, me miraba confundida, llegue a escasos centímetros de ella y deposité y besé tiernamente sus labios, y luego solo le dije - TE AMO, JEANNE  
  
Ella volvió a la dama de hierro y yo me alejé de ella.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Desde ese momento sentí que mi vida volvía a ser como antes, estaba cada vez más cerca de Hao y por lo menos una noche, estar cerca del verdadero amor de mi vida. Pero al otro día mi vida volvió a ser la misma triste y oscura vida que arrastraba durante todos los días. Cuando me marchaba para buscar a Hao, escuche una conversación entre Lyserg y mi adorada Jeanne, ella lloraba, y me puse a escuchar lo que hablaban:  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa doncella Jeanne? -escuché que Lyserg le preguntaba- ¿ se encuentra bien?. Y ella le respondía entre sollosos:  
  
- No, claro que no estoy bien Lyserg- decía mientras lloraba- los he defraudado a todos ustedes ;_;  
  
- A que se refiere señorita Jeanne- preguntó más preocupado aún  
  
- Ya no puedo ser la lider de los X-Laws- ;_;- es que, e..e..s qu..q..que ya no soy VIRGEN- gritó por fin. Lyserg se sorprendió mucho y supuso que el culpable debía haber sido yo. Entonces decicí salir y asumir mi "error", lo hice, pero al salir de mi escondite, Jeanne me miro con una cara de odio que aún recuerdo y que no creo que olvide, y después me dijo:  
  
- Vete Yoh Asakura- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la ira- has arruinado mi vida, lárgate de aquí   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Después de eso me puse a pensar: ¿cómo se supone que una persona abandonada por sus amigos, y que peor aún, destruyó los sueños del amor de su vida pudiera seguir viviendo?. Fue ahí cuando creí que se había terminado todo, pensé seriamente en suicidarme, pero finalmente decidí que no lo haría, tenía muchas cosas por hacer: necesitaba recuperar a mis amigos y destruir a Hao, para así poder recuperar a mi Jeanne, porque si ya no existía Hao, X-Laws también desaparecería y Jeanne estaría libre para estar solo conmigo.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Uf, uno más, por lo menos ahora Yoh tiene un motivo más positivo que lo mueve.  
  
Bueno ahora a dar las gracias ^^:  
  
¤ Niea Asakura ¤  
  
thanks por tu review, y la gracia es que de pena ^^.  
  
¤ LastFire (mi hermana) ¤  
  
Sé que cualquier cosa es mejor que MUERTE, no necesito que me lo digas cada vez que puedas, pero = gracias.  
  
¤ lore-anime ¤  
  
Gracias por el review y la historia no es tan snguinaria com dices, pero GRACIAS.  
  
¤ Anna Diethel Asakura ¤  
  
Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews ;_; gracias  
  
Y gracias tb a todos los que han leído la historia (si es que) y que no han dejado reviews, por favor, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dejenlos!!!!!!!! XD  
  
chao 


	4. Hao, un enemigo 'dificil' de vencer

Aquí estoy de nuevo, según la información que me dieron los X-Laws, a Hao se le vio cerca de Funbari-Oka. Debo apresurarme, puede pasarle algo a Anna, y es mi deber protegerla, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso (^^), aún así estoy cerca, no se como se lo tomará ella cuando regrese, ojalá lo entienda y no me regañe.  
  
Cuando por fin llegué, todo en lo que estaba pensando se desvaneció, había llegado la hora, Hao estaba justo en frente de mi, parecía que no me había visto, era la oportunidad perfecta yo no la desaprovecharía, y sé que el tampoco la perdería. Me acerque silenciosamente, cuando pude verle el rostro me sorprendí bastante, el "Gran Hao Asakura" estaba llorando, parecía destrozado, entonces Hao cambió completamente su expresión, parecía feliz, ya me había visto, se acercaba a mi, me asuste y le ataque, Hao seguía caminando hacia mi, yo llevaba mi espada en alto, ahora Hao parecía muy sereno, cuando vi esta expresión en su rostro, me di cuenta de que no podía matarlo, sería igual que él, y no era solo eso, él no se defendía, no sería una venganza, sino un homicidio. Me detuve, Hao aún caminaba hacia mi, quedamos frente a frente, él fue el primero que habló:  
  
- Hola hermanito- dijo tristemente- debo pedirte que me hagas un favor, y eres el único que puede ayudarme  
  
- ¿Ayudarte?- dije furioso- ¿Después de arruinarme la vida?, por supuesto que no lo haré  
  
- Por favor hermano- lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos- por favor, MÁTAME.  
  
- ¿Que te mate?- dije extrañado- es lo que he deseado desde que mataste a Manta..... pero no te mataré de esta manera, si es para ti mas doloroso seguir con vida, yo no seré quien te la quite  
  
- Por favor- su llanto ya era estruendoso- no seguiré viviendo si no puedo tenerla a mi lado.  
  
¿Qué? Hao con problemas sentimentales, ¿que podía decir? Nunca me lo espere.... Pero ¿como puede estar tan enamorado?..... ¿Como me pide que lo mate? Bueno, después pensaré en eso, lo primero es lo primero:  
  
-¿Quién es ella?- pregunté mientras me partía de la risa por dentro- ¿La conozco?- creo que después de todo si estoy realizando mi venganza ^^  
  
- Claro que sabes quien es- dijo tratando controlar su llanto- es...es Anna  
  
- O_ô ¿Anna?, ¿MI Anna?- mi risa se convirtió en odio- Hao, espero que no sea una broma porque si lo es, te mataré con mis propias manos y no me importará en el estado sentimental que estés, ¿me entiendes?  
  
Después de amenazarlo me fui corriendo, para ver que sucedía con Anna. Ya estaba cerca, podía ver la casa. Cuando entré, no supe si reír o asustarme, Anna estaba ordenando la casa (o eso fue lo que pense a primera vista), después de pestañear fuertemente, para asegurarme de que no era una ilusión, la miré otra vez, Anna no estaba ordenando precisamente, ella estaba recogiendo su ropa, que estaba regada por el suelo, mientras intentaba cubrir su semi - desnudo cuerpo. Pero no fue todo lo que vi, había alguien mas en la habitación, y estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que Anna, él por lo menos tenía la camisa puesta. No le podía ver el rostro, así que me acerque a él y grité:  
  
- LEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Empezó como drama, ahora es un intento de humor, ojalá les guste ^^  
  
ADIOS 


	5. Reunión

- LEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grité envuelto en odio- ¿¿¿¿¿¿qué haces aquí??????   
  
-A que te refieres Yoh- me dijo Anna, evidentemente tratando de disimular- la pregunta es ¿qué haces TU aquí?  
  
-Pues es MI casa- dije aún mas furioso- ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto?  
  
-Em... em- balbuceó Len nervioso- pues... Anna salió recién del baño y.. pues... yo entré y la encontre en estas condiciones °////°  
  
-ah.. ya entiendo ^^-dije tranquilo- ¿¡Y USTEDES ESPERAN QUE ME CREA ESA MENTIRA!?  
  
-Y quien te crees tu Yoh Asakura- me dijo Anna perdiendo la paciencia- mira quien está aquí  
  
Al decir estas palabras, desde una habitacion, apareció un espíritu.... era nada mas ni nada menos que........[MOMENTO DE SUSPENSO]......... era nada menos que el espíritu de MANTA.  
  
- ô_O Manta- dije impresionado- ¿por qué estas aqui?, ¿deberías estar.... muerto?  
  
-^^ bueno... Yoh, lo estoy- dijo tranquilamente Manta- pero recuerda que tu prometida es una sacerdotisa  
  
-Ella ya no es mi prometida- dije con indiferencia.  
  
-si, yo también lo creo- dijo Anna- ¿por qué no anulamos nuestro compromiso?  
  
-Y por qué me dices eso- dije- yo debería haberlo propuesto, tu tienes la culpa. Tu me engañaste.  
  
-Veo que aún no deduces el porque Manta está aquí- me dijo un poco molesta- pues lo convoqué justo después que te fuiste. Su misión era seguirte e informarme todo lo que hicieras, y de hecho, lo hizo muy bien.  
  
-^^UUUUU o sea... ¿lo sabes todo?-dije un poco complicado por mis nervios- ¿todo?  
  
-Depende de lo que tu creas que es "todo"- dijo con una sonrisa malevola en el rostro- digamos que sé lo suficiente.  
  
-Lo siento Yoh- me dijo Manta tristemente- no fue mi culpa, ella me obligó ;_;  
  
La conversación continuó asi por largo rato, nadie quería asumir que le fue infiel al otro, hasta que derrepente se escuchó un ruido, como una caída, desde la misma habitación desde donde habia salido Manta. Todos acudieron muy rápido para ver que se había caído. Al deslizar la puerta se encontraron con una situación un tanto incómoda. Se podía visualizar una mancha rosa en el suelo, pero no era lo único, encima de esa mancha había alguien que se movía frenéticamente. La mancha rosa era el cabello de Tamao, y quien estaba encima era nuestro pervertido amigo: Horo Horo. Al ver esto, todos los que habían entrado asustados, ahora estaban muertos de la risa, ya que Tamao, al darse cuenta de que "violaban" su privacidad, comenzó a lanzar puñetasos y patadas, los cuales le llegaron precisamente a Horo. El momento de tensión ya había terminado.  
  
Una vez que Horo y Tamao pusieran su ropa en el lugar correcto, volvieron todos a la sala de estar, como estaban más relajados, la conversación fue más productiva. Anna comenzó a decir:  
  
-Yoh, ahora que no estamos enojados, debo decirte que estas en un gran problema....  
  
-A que te refieres- dije muy preocupado- ¿qué clase de problemas?  
  
-Pues como Manta te siguió durante todo tu viaje, me enteré del "pequeño" percance que ocurrió entre la doncella Jeanne y tu- se detuvo un momento para ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza- desde que ya no existen lo X-Laws, envié a mi Len en busca de Jeanne, ella está viviendo con nosotros...  
  
-En serio está aqui- dije emocionado- ¿puedo verla?  
  
-En realidad tu problema tiene que ver con ella- se puso muy seria- ella.... ella esta embarazada  
  
-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ô_O  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
SE me seco el cerebro (ODIO A MI HERMANA)  
  
chao 


	6. Venganza

La Venganza  
  
-ô_O.... Embarazada- dije con un tono de voz extrañamente agudo- ¡pero si solo fue una noche!  
  
-Bueno... yoh, son cosas que pasan- me dijo Len tratando de tranquilizarme.  
  
-Tendrá que resignarse, don Yoh- me dijo Tamao- al igual que lo hice yo.... por usted  
  
-Es cierto, Yoh- me dijo Anna con un tono que no me gusto mucho... parcía satisfecha- es hora de madurar Yoh, no sé como deberás buscar un trabajo o algo para poder mantener a tu nueva familia, Yoh  
  
- Lo sé, Anna- dije alterado- no necesito que me lo digas. Pero necesito hablar con Jeanne, ¿donde esta ella?  
  
-Esta arriba, en tu habitación, Yoh- me contestó Manta.  
  
-Hola, Yoh- me dijo Jeanne con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras yo hacía un gran esfuerzo para no hacerle ver mi angustia.  
  
-¿Cómo te has sentido?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle a la embarazada  
  
-Muy bien, mi nuevo prometido (haciendo enfasis en prometido)- me dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía de su cara- porque supongo que ahora estamos prometidos, ¿verdad?. Supongo que te harás cargo de tu hijo, ¿verdad?  
  
- Por supuesto que lo haré mi nueva prometida- dije un poco incómodo- por supuesto que lo haré- repetí mientras agachaba mi cabeza  
  
-Entonces fijemos la fecha- me dijo ella con una renovada sonrisa  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte nervioso.  
  
-Pues a que crees tu- me dijo aun con su sonrisa, supongo que creía que le estaba jugando una broma- pues a nuestro.... matrimonio  
  
Mientras trataba de asimilar lo último que me había dicho, escuche una estruendosa risa, venía desde el tejado de la casa, rápidamente me asomé, y quien estaba ahi era nada mas ni nada menos que Hao. Me miraba con un sus ojos extrañamente tranquilos, era como si me compadeciera. Le pregunté un poco exaltado:  
  
-¿Y tu que haces aqui?   
  
-Esto es una pensión, ¿cierto?- me dijo con satisfaccion en su rostro- pues he venido a alojarme aqui ^^  
  
-Pero no es posible...  
  
-Si lo es, hermanito- me interrumpió- ya hablé con Annita y ella me dijo que podía quedarme  
  
-Pero yo no voy a permitir eso....  
  
-Pues tampoco lo impedirás- me interrumpieron una vez más. Esta vez fue Anna- ya esá decidido, Hao se queda  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada de peros-grito Anna enfadada  
  
-De acuerdo, Annita- le dije mientras me acercaba a Len y en un susurro le dije - ¿estás seguro de lo que estas haciendo Len? recuerda que es Anna...  
  
-Te estoy escuchando Yoh Asakura- me dijo con una de esas miradas asesinas que ella posee  
  
-Lo siento Annita  
  
Después de todolas cosas ya comenzaban a volver a la normalidad ^^UUU.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Cuando desperté al otro día, Jeanne no estaba en la habitación, su futón ya estaba recogido, me levante para averiguar en donde se había metido, fui a la sala de estar, tampoco había nadie, pero derrepente la puerta de entrada se abrió, entro Hao y cuando me vió, comenzo a reir. Luego entro Anna, ella tenía una expresión un poco mas seria en su rostro. Y finalmente entró Jeanne, estaba llorando...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preunte asustado- ¿a donde habían ido?  
  
-Pues fuimos a ver a un ginecologo, y... lo que nos dijo ....  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja, pobre hermanito, no sé como lo harás  
  
-Pero que pasa, expliquenme  
  
-Yoh...- me dijo Jeanne en medio de lágrimas-lo que me dijeron es que... es ..... es que son..... GEMELOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
N. del A.: cuando Yoh por fin llega a Funbari, se tarda alrededor de 1 1/2 mes, asi que es posible determinar si es que eran gemelos ^^  
  
Ahora agradecimientos:  
  
¤ Anna Diethel Asakura ¤  
  
grax por tu apoyo ^^  
  
¤ Hikaru Toriyama ¤  
  
lo siento, pero estoy pegado en este fic y no he tenido tiempo de seguir con el de Hunter  
  
¤ Pilika LastHope ¤  
  
Para que veas que cumplo, Grax ^^  
  
¤ Felipe Oyamada ¤  
  
Maestro primo, grax por inspirarme compadre ^^  
  
weno eso fue todo.  
  
CHAO 


	7. Una tarde tranquila

Una tarde tranquila  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
-Gemelos!- mi mundo de tranquilidad perpetua se desmoronaba- ¡¿como?!, sólo fue una vez, y rapidita....¿Cómo es posible que sean gemelos?  
  
-Vamos Yoh- me dijo Anna, se notaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reirse- tu sabes muy bien que el tiempo no tiene nada que ver, es tu calidad- dijo mientras enrojecía.  
  
-Pero yo también soy de calidad- intervino Len con cierto grado de celos- te lo demuestro cuando quieras querida Anna...  
  
-Callate!!!!! °///°  
  
-Despues no digas que no te lo advertí, Len- dije en tono compasivo  
  
-Pero no es momento de estar bromeando. Yoh debe hacerse cargo-.Dijo Tamao mientras aparecía, se habia enterado de todo. Vestía solo con la chaquta de Horo, fue ahí en donde me di cuenta lo que me habia perdido, Tamao era hermosa, vaya suerte que tiene Horo, y ni hablar de Len, tiene a la chica que mas he amado en mi vida, en cambio yo, he de soportar vivir con una mujer que realmente no amo por depresiones malditas. Por qué nunca se me ocurrio pedirle a Anna que trajera al espiritu de Manta para pedirle perdon?. Pero bueno, Todo se solucionará.  
  
-y ¿por qué Yoh no querría hacerse cargo de los gemelos?- intervino Jeanne- él me ama, él haria cualquier cosa por mí, ¿verdad Yoh?  
  
- ^^U bueno.. supongo que lo haría- que cursi le salió a Jeanne. Anna que recién se habia percatado de la presencia de Tamao, y aun peor, con esa chaqueta reaccionó:  
  
- Tamao!!!!!!- grito histérica- qué crees que estas haciendo con esa pinta!!!???  
  
-Bueno, doña Anna- comenzó a decir nerviosa- es que anoche, horo horo llego a mi habitacion..y .. este...  
  
-No digas esas cosas en esta casa!!!!!!!- gritó Anna aun mas histérica- vistete de una vez y ve a preparar el almuerzo   
  
-Está bien, doña Anna- dijo solemnemente y con un ligiero rubor en su rostro.  
  
-Oye tu, quien te crees que eres para tratar asi a mi Tamao?- intervino Horo, quien recien estaba despertando.  
  
-Tu Tamao?- dijo Anna con un extraño tono de voz- yo no los obligo a permanecer aqui, pueden marcharse cuando quieran  
  
-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo- ^^U- qué mas da!  
  
-Parece que vas bien con Tamao, verdad Len- dijo Len con una sonrisa de complicidad  
  
-Uy si me va de maravilla- contesto Horo con una tremenda sonrisa- y, tu que tal vas con Anna?, hasta donde han llegado?  
  
-CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!- grito la aludida (Anna) a la vez que lanzaba una de sus miradas de hielo- TU!, ven conmigo- Me dijo.  
  
Mientras subiamos las escaleras pude escuchar las bromas de Horo: "Uy len, creo que te están botando, y eso también va para ti Jeanne ^^", no le hicimos caso. Una vez dentro de la habitacion de Anna ella se sentó y me quedo mirando por un largo rato, no me decía nada, veía sus ojos tan hermosos.. pero tan melancólicos, repentinamente rompió en llanto, preocupado, me acerqué a ella, me senté a su lado y pude escuchar su voz:  
  
-Por qué, Yoh?, realmente amas a esa?. Nosotros que nos llegamos a querer tanto estamos separados por dos grandes razones: gemelos!. Cómo no lo pensaste?, realmente la amas tanto como para alvidarte de mi?  
  
-Anna, yo no te he olvidado nunca, de hecho eres lo único que ocupa mi mente. Esa noche estaba deprimido, todo por culpa de Hao, si él no hubiera asesinado a Manta...- me detuve durante un largo rato, y dije:  
  
-Losiento, yo realmente te amo-. Ella alzó su cabeza, vi sus ojos.. ya había recuperado su brillo caracteristico. Me acerque hasta el punto en donde nuestros labios se rozaban, la besé como nunca habia besado a Jeanne, el calor que me recorría era incomparable, seguiamos besandonos, abrazados, en el suelo. Era uno de esos momentos que recuerdas por toda tu vida, fue lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, hasta que la puerta se deslizo, y pude escuchar un gito, tan agudo, tan estruendoso, tan inhumano:  
  
-YOH!!!!!!!!!!!- era Jeanne   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Weno, por fin, se que esta muy cortito, pero algo es algo, supongo.  
  
Adios 


End file.
